


who needs to go to sleep, when i got you next to me?

by futurefishes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, although it's not really something that affects the plot, but that's kind of the setting it was written in, just soft boys being married and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurefishes/pseuds/futurefishes
Summary: It was their day off - no practices, no matches, no interviews, nothing - and Tobio had made it clear the evening before that it would stay that way too. He had pressed Hinata into the bed, into their sheets and whispered to him over and over how well he would take care of him the next day, how he was going to make him feel so good and that not a single minute would be wasted out of their day on something else.Hinata had tried to protest - well, as much as he could with Tobio moving quick and hard inside him - saying that it wasn’t worth it to spend an entire day just pleasuring him. Tobio had given him an especially hard thrust in retaliation and Hinata’s complaints had been forgotten as they both lost themselves in each other.It's their day off and Tobio makes good on his promise to make them both spend it in bed.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 439





	who needs to go to sleep, when i got you next to me?

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!
> 
> it's been a while! i don't know why but all my kghn fic ideas seem to come at the most random times. i literally started this yesterday and finished it today in between studies, so I guess this was more a spur of the moment kind of fic lol. 
> 
> anyway, I hope you're all doing alright! it's a messy world currently and I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about everything. my country (Sweden) isn't in a lockdown currently and as of right now there doesn't seem to be any plans of putting us in one, but I know a lot of you guys are. i hope you're all staying safe and healthy! stay inside, read a fic or do something else you enjoy. hopefully we'll all get out of this safely ♥
> 
> I hope this (random, spur of the moment) fic can take your mind off of the current situation and maybe even give you some happiness. I'm not really the biggest and most experienced writer when it comes to smut, but I still hope it's kind of accurate and enjoyable despite my shortcomings.
> 
> and also: kageyama tobio being soft and dotting and loving is my kink
> 
> title from the song "physical" by dua lipa
> 
> anyway, enjoy the fic and thank you for reading!!

The first thing Hinata notices when he’s waking up is the soft kisses pressed to the side of his jaw. 

He stretches slightly, trying to get the sleep to leave his body. He feels a bit disoriented at first, not really knowing what universe or century he’s in, but the subtle ache in his body soon reminds him. His husband’s naked body next to his works great as a reminder as well.

“Good day, Shouyou,” Kageyama voices as he lets his nose trail against Hinata’s jawline. Hinata shivers at the feeling. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mm, I did,” Shouyou answers, leaning closer to Kageyama’s warm body. “You really wore me out, you know.”

Kageyama scoffs, but Hinata isn’t worried - he can feel Tobio’s smile against his skin as his husband starts tracing kisses down his neck, the sensation of his light stubble against him wonderful. Hinata melts against the sheets. “Don’t pretend you didn’t love it.”

“I never said I didn’t,” Hinata butts back and this time Kageyama sighs happily, content with the answer. 

As Tobio keeps trailing kisses all over his neck, most likely trying to give it even more hickeys and bruises if that was even possible, Hinata’s eyes move across the room. He doesn’t know how long he slept, but it's past noon and despite the curtains still being drawn, the sunlight is slipping in through the crack. 

They had both awoken many hours ago when the sun was barely making its first appearance on the sky. But they had never really left the bed. 

It was their day off - no practices, no matches, no interviews, _nothing_ \- and Tobio had made it clear the evening before that it would stay that way too. He had pressed Hinata into the bed, into their sheets and whispered to him over and over how well he would take care of him the next day, how he was going to make him feel so good and that not a single minute would be wasted out of their day on something else.

Hinata had tried to protest - well, as much as he could with Tobio moving quick and hard inside him - saying that it wasn’t worth it to spend an entire day just pleasuring him. Tobio had given him an especially hard thrust in retaliation and Hinata’s complaints had been forgotten as they both lost themselves in each other.

But he was quickly reminded of it again when they awoke this morning. Tobio had made a reality of his promise within the first few minutes of waking and Hinata had already lost count of how many times he had come today. 

He doesn’t know if it’s the nap or the way Tobio is biting softly on the skin above his collarbones while one of his hands is playing with his nipple, but he feels ready for another go. His husband seems to notice as well, as he groans against his skin. 

“God, you’re so beautiful,” he whispered lowly, his lips forming into a smirk against the skin of Hinata’s neck as the latter shivered. “And you’re all _mine_.”

“All yours, Tobio,” Hinata agreed, moving his hands to his husband’s chest to push him away from his neck so he could grab his lips in a kiss. 

The kiss was hard and bruising, and Hinata moaned as he opened his lips to let Tobio’s tongue into his mouth. Despite being a couple for literal years at this point, and married for a few months now, he still got breathless at the way his husband kissed him; he always seemed to know what Hinata wanted and needed, and his ability to go from an achingly slow and sweet kiss into something hard and passionate within seconds would never stop to amaze him. He knew just how to pull him apart at the seams, knew just what to do to get him to fall apart.

Tobio moved back to take Hinata’s bottom lip in his mouth, softly biting at the flesh. At the same time, Hinata felt how one of his husband’s hands moved to grab onto his ass with while the other seemed to pet the sheets next to him, in search of something. 

A telling _pop_ at the sound of a bottle opening told Hinata all he needed to know and he felt his heart rate skyrocket in response. He was starting to shake in anticipation and Kageyama pulled away from him, his blue eyes amused. 

“You act like I haven’t touched you in days.”

“It feels like you haven’t!”

“It’s been less than an hour, dumbass!” Kageyama barks out, but the words are void of any heat. Hinata smiles back at the fond, but exasperated, look on his face before he feels his face go slack as fingers suddenly trace around his rim before dipping inside of him. “God, you’re still so loose.”

“Mmph,” Hinata moans into the pillow as Tobio’s fingers continue to move inside of him, deeper and quicker. He closes his eyes to the pleasure that’s slowly taking over him as those slender, long and _genius_ fingers press against his walls, whining loudly when he feels Tobio’s mouth close in over his perked nipple. The wet heat makes the bottom of his stomach boil and he moans louder.

“Fuck, Shouyou,” Tobio pulls away from his nipple to voice out, groaning all the while. Hinata can feel his husband’s hard member press against his thigh, and he feels it twitch when he lets out another moan. “You sound so fucking hot, shit.”

Hinata answers in another whine as the fingers inside of him move at a punishing pace. He feels close, so, so, _so_ close as Tobio presses against his prostate. He’s sure he’s gonna come any second when Tobio pulls his fingers out fully. 

“Tobio~,” Hinata whines, opening his eyes to meet the deep blue ones he fell in love with all those years ago. “Why did you stop?”

“We have all day, Shouyou. There’s no rush,” Tobio teases as he moves to put his knees on either side of his husband’s body and his arms next to the orange mess that is his hair. He leans down and captures his lips in a soft kiss and for a moment Hinata loses himself in the kiss and forgets about the ache in his dick.

But only for a moment, because suddenly Tobio lowers himself until both their aching members are pressed against each other. They both groan into each other’s mouth when Tobio starts rolling his hips and Hinata is also quick with arching up to meet his movements. 

“Shouyou,” Tobio mumbles into his mouth as they share another open-mouthed kiss. Hinata feels his partner shiver on a thrust that hits _just right_ and he moans; he still can’t believe that he’s the one who's making Tobio like this, that he’s the only one who gets to see him lose control like this. “Shouyou, my love, I want to be inside of you.”

“Yes, yes, please,” Hinata voices, his heart-melting at the term of endearment. He's aching for the feeling of Tobio filling him up again. He will never get enough of it. “Please, please.”

Tobio drags his body off of Hinata’s with great difficulty, his hips still rolling to get even the slightest friction as he lifts himself off. He moves to sit on his knees in between Hinata’s legs, grabbing onto one of them and lifting it. Hinata can feel the cold metal from Tobio's gold ring, the proof of their marriage, against his warm skin and he shivers. Tobio leans down to press his lips against the marks he left on the inside of Hinata’s thigh earlier and Hinata sighs contently at the sensation. 

“Is it fine like this?” Tobio asks, referring to the position, prepping kisses against the soft skin. 

“Yes, yes, just get inside of me,” Hinata answers, earning himself a bark of a laugh from Tobio. 

Tobio laughs much easier now and much more often than when they were teenagers, running around on the court in Karasuno’s gym. His laugh is soft and loud, and it’s one of Hinata’s favorite things. 

“Spoiled,” Tobio comments, but he still moves to put both of Hinata’s legs on his shoulders, as he lines up with Hinata’s hole. 

“And who do we have to blame for that?” Hinata asks with a smirk, and his heart beats fondly at the soft and amused look in Tobio’s face. 

“Dumbass,” Tobio murmurs as he starts to press inside of him. It’s an easy slide, Hinata still being open from their earlier endeavors in the morning, and it isn’t long before he’s bottomed out. 

“ _Hah,_ idiot,” Hinata replies as soon as he gains back the ability to speak. He feels so full, as he always does when they do this, and he _loves, loves, loves_ it. 

Tobio just smiles at him fondly before he starts moving. It’s slow at first, nothing more than really grinding into him, but it doesn’t take long until the speed quickens. Hinata moans along with every thrust and Tobio is panting, the sweat lining his forehead making his skin gleam in the light from the sun. 

“Tobio,” Hinata lets out in between moans. The man in question moves to put lean over Hinata, effectively pressing Hinata’s legs over his chest. It makes him reach deeper inside of him at the same time as he can press his lips against Hinata’s, over and over. “Tobio,” Hinata repeats, his moans getting higher in octave the closer he gets. “Tobio, I love you.”

“I love you too, Shouyou,” Tobio says, moving one of his hands from Hinata’s thigh to put it over his husband’s aching cock. Hinata groans and lets his head fall back onto the pillow as Tobio moves his hand along with his thrusts, his thumb sliding over the tip at the upward movements. “I love you so much. More than I could ever say.”

And just like that, Hinata comes hard, painting his stomach and chest white as he comes and comes and _comes._ Tobio’s hand keeps moving, milking the orgasm out of him until Hinata goes limp against the white sheets, clenching down hard around him. 

“Shouyou,” Tobio’s voice is calling out, and Hinata opens his eyes to see his husband looking down at him softly. He’s still moving inside of him, and his sharp movements are quite telling of how close he is. “Kiss me, please.”

Hinata feels his heart grow to double - no, three times its size at the words - and he leans up to wrap his hands around Tobio’s broad shoulders before kissing him deeply.

It only takes Tobio a few more thrusts before he's coming deep inside of him and they both groan at the sensation. 

Their lips are still moving together when it’s over and when Tobio pulls out of him. They pull away to lie on their backs next to each other. As soon as they both have caught their breaths, Tobio moves to drag Hinata into his arms, and Hinata slumps against his chest.

“That was the best one yet,” Hinata says into the silence, and Tobio’s arms come around him to embrace him quickly. 

“Hm, it could be better,” Tobio says, and Hinata moves around in his embrace so he can meet his face. He looks sated and tired, but incredibly content, and Hinata can’t help but lean up to press their lips together once more. Tobio follows his lips as he moves to pull away and he giggles softly.

“Well,” Hinata says, as he traces Tobio’s lips with his finger. Tobio shudders at the contact, making Hinata move along with it as he’s spread out over his chest. “We have all day, don’t we? So you better prove it to me.”

Tobio smiles, something fond and bright before he presses his lips to Hinata’s fingertip, his other hands moving in circles on his back. “Only the best for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell with me about hq & kagehina on twt @ jeonghooons


End file.
